1. Field of This Invention
This invention relates to a support bracket for tanks.
2. Prior Art
Tanks are commonly supported in a vertical position by a stand attached to the bottom of the tank. The stand is cylindrical with both ends open. One rim of the stand is welded to the hemispherical bottom of the tank. Such support system is simple but has a number of disadvantages. To achieve access to the bottom pipe of the tank, the tank must be tilted or placed on its side or an access hole must be cut in the side of the cylindrical support (this latter approach gives little room to work in the crowded area). The tank cannot easily be removed or replaced without having to disturb the existing piping. The cylindrical support tends to cause a condensation problem on the bottom of the tank. The cylindrical support is not self leveling and has an alignment problem. The bulk of the cylindrical support means added shipping costs. Normally the cylindrical support is welded onto the bottom of the tank before shipment to the customer.